Who IS That?
by AStakeThroughMyHeart
Summary: How did Edward feel when he first saw Bella? Get this: I actually wrote this as a paper for school! Only the first chapter though. I got an A, so, yeah it's that good! A little editing an VOILA! Read and reveiw!
1. Who IS That?

It was the first day of school in my junior year of high school, and I was not looking forward to hiding who I was for another year. I closed my book as Carlisle shouted up to my room.

"Time for school!" He really didn't have to yell. He knows I know what time it is. I'm always aware of the time. I 've been alive for more than 100 years, and I need to keep track of that.

I met Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice in my new Volvo. I started the engine and sped out of the driveway. As I parked in the school lot I smelled trouble in the air. My first four classes flashed by like lightning. At lunch, I sat down with my "siblings" but then I saw her. I smelled the sweet, flowery scent of her mouth-watering blood, and I thirsted for it. Not even the most expensive perfume could compare to the strong-scented liquid that rushed through her veins. Who was she? I tried to look into her mind, but there was something keeping me out. I found her friend easy to penetrate. I sifted through all the thoughts of school, music, friends and finally I saw it. She was Isabella Swan. Rosalie interrupted my thought.

"Edward," she snapped, "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," I lied. I threw away my uneaten lunch and heard the bell. It was time for biology. I walked quickly out of the cafeteria, trying to avoid her. I glided into the classroom and slid into the only available seat. Then, she walked in. I felt a knife in my stomach twist. The gears in my head grinded together as she sat down. This wasn't going to be easy. "Wonderful," I muttered sarcastically under my breath, "Just wonderful." Class went by slowly as she sneaked a few glances at me. The bell rang and I flew out. Jasper saw me running.

"What's wrong?" he guessed, his power easily predicting what I felt.

"Well," I admitted, "It won't be easy to avoid my favorite flavor."


	2. Irony

In the blink of an eternally unblinking eye, I'm back in my shiny, new, champagne-colored Volvo. I can't stop thinking about Isabella. or, as her friends liked to call her, _Bella._ The name is ringing through my ears like a church bell on a crisp November evening, letting people in for its nightly service. Even as I drive my head is spinning with visions of her. Her semi-long brown hair. Her gentle face and perfect features. She is nothing special, yet she is the most marvelous thing I have ever seen. I think of her unusually pale skin that almost makes her look like one of us. _Almost._ That's the key word. She will never be one of us. Not if I have anything at all to do with it. She is the most majestic creature my cold, un-beating heart has ever yearned for. Why in the hell would I wish such torture upon this being? Ironic. I am the one that is being, not her. She is living. I am just here. Not living. Not dying. Just existing. Before I notice, I'm home. My four 'siblings' pile out of the car. I remain until hours later, when Alice dances toward me. Alice. Her marble face casting dark shadows, when her flesh is as bright as the sun. Or the moon to be more precise for us.

"Nice choice," she whispers as she glides into the Volvo with me.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently. I know she knows I know exactly what she means. A complicated phrase for something so simple.

"I saw you staring at her in the cafeteria today. After I did my homework, I had a vision."

Damn! My homework. I had spent so much time dreaming or wondering or just knowing about Bella, I had forgotten to do it. I didn't have that much. Just a few pages of trigonometry and an essay about figurative language use in Shakespeare's tragedy _Romeo and Juliet_ in English. This was one of the lighter days. I can't believe I had been dreaming for so long about a girl that I certainly cannot have. This sucks. Wait, did Alice just say she had a vision?

"What do you mean you had a vision? What on Earth are you talking about? Alice, this is not a good time to be screwing with my head. If this is some kind of sick joke between you and Emmet--"

"No! I am not kidding with you, Edward. I had a vision. Whether you like it or not, and I know you won't like it, she will be one of us at one point."

I am speechless. I know the words I want to come out of my mouth, but I just can't force them out. This girl-- what am I saying? I don't even know her. why should I care if she faces the same fate as me? I don't care about her. And yet, I love her. How sick, twisted, and demented do I have to be to 1) Love a human. 2) Love a human I have never even met. 3) Actually think I will someday be with this girl. What should happen if we were to get married? _Do you, Edward Cullen, take Isabella Swan as your lawfully wedded wife. For richer or for poorer. In sickness and in health. 'Til death do you part?_ There we go. 'Til death do us part. there is no death. Hers will come, but mine won't. If we were together, she would be gone sooner than she would have thought. What if she drew me nearer and nearer. Her scent overpowering me. What if I--

"Edward?" Alice's calming voice was not enough to settle me down. I was too hurt and too pissed. Without a single thought afterward, I'm storming out of the no-longer shiny and new Volvo.


	3. Motherly Advice

"Edward, you cant stay in there forever." Esme was knocking on my door lightly. I knew she just wanted to comfort me, but there was nothing she could do. I had just learned that a girl I loved that I had never even met was going to suffer the same awful fate that had been thrust onto me, and I couldn't even try to save her. Did I even love her? Or did I just love her scent? Oh, that sweet aroma drifting from her. It smelled of roses, or a fresh pastry in a French cafe, just emerged from the oven. What am I doing? I'm dreaming about this _Bella_ as if she were a lolipop and I was a small child. Waiting to taste her. Wanting to be with her, but knowing it can never happen. Esme was really ticked. She's barging into my room.

"Edward, stop all this bullshit. I I know you're upset about this, but you can't just sit in your room all day and night. It's not healthy. It's not, shut up, normal. Now, are you going to sulk like a baby, or are you going to take some action."

I just sat there. Why was everyone so concerened? This was my problem. I don't want everyone poking into my business. The one of very few perks to being what I am is not a lot of people are too concerned about you. Would I have felt the same way if I were Human? Would I have wanted everyone to leave me alone? Or would I have wanted someone to be there? To help me. I can't think like this. After all, if I wasn't like this, I wouldn't be alive and im wouldn't care so much about a girl that I've never even met.

"Fine. You don't want to talk about it? Just remember we're here for you. Keep in mind--"

"I don't need to take freaking action! This is not my business and it certainly isn't yours!Why would I care about some little Human? I don't know here. I don't know anyone who knows her. I don't care about her. So, why don't you and--"

"That's a lie! You know very well that you do care."

"Why do you?"

"Because I care about you, Edward. We all do. Beleive it or not, we're kind of like a family. I bit of a weird one, but a family nonetheless. We all want to see you happy. We know you want to see us happy as well."

At this, I'm speechless. We sit in silence, staring at eachother, for a good five minutes. Finally, I get up enough courage to speak. "Esme, I'm sorry. But, I'm cofused about this too much for anyone to start jabbing holes in it. I care about you all as well, but this is just far too weird for me. Why do I care so much about a girl I've never met, and have no relation to? It doesn't make any sense."

Esme gives a long sigh. "Because, dear, she is your flavor. She's your favorite. She is everything your subconcious has been asking for ever since you became what you are."

"Esme, I don't understand any of this. Just put it in simply. In plain English."

"I don't think you want me to do that."

"Yes, I do. Please?"

She had a slight smurk on her face. "Fine. She's your sex drive, kid. You wanna hit that."

"You were right," I admitted. "I really didn't wan't you to do that."

"It's not weird, is it? After all, in a way, you are older than me." She let out a slight giggle as she got up to leave my room. There's just one thing I need to do now.

"Esme," I let out quickly. "Thanks. For everything.

"No problem," she whispered as she walked out of my room in a graceful stride.


	4. A New Friend?

I decided to take Esme's words into consideration. I rose from my undisturbed bed at around 4:00 A.M. and paced around my room for hours. I was just thinking about... Well, I'm sure you can probably guess right now. So, what do I do? Do I become her friend? Do I stay away from her? Do I stand in the distance and act like a complete pedophile/stalker, watching her? I'm confused as Hell, and maybe I'm coming to like it like that. I may as well face it, my life hasn't been so exciting since I was bitten nearly ninety years ago. I beleive most people think that being a vampire is "fun" or "a living Hell." I, for one, have stopped caring. i know very well by now that there is no cure, besides incinerating, to this so-called disease.

"Hello, Edward. What are you doing? Just thinking?"

Dammit! Is this what they all do when I'm not around? Come up with different times for each one of them to come in and interupt my thoughts? "Yeah, I guess. So, why are you in here? Just intruding?"

Carlisle choked out a rough laugh. "Oh, that's clever. Very well thought out. No, that's not why I'm in here. I'm here to talk to you aboput this girl. Now--"

I wouldn't let him finish. "Carlisle, enough people have talked to me already. First Alice, then Esme. I don't need you poking around either. I have to get ready for school. It's nearly 6:00."

"Edward, your still going to school today? I thought you would have wanted to stay home today. To, y'know, avoid her?"

"Jesus Christ, Carlisle, I told you, I'm fine. Now, I need to get ready for school."

"Alright, try not to be in a large area when you get covered in blood," he joked.

"Bye." I knew he was kidding, but i could of sworn I heard some actual advice in his tone...

I zoom through all of my classes. Lunch seems to be particularly dreadful. I catch a few glimpes of her trying to get a look at me. Can I blame her? I mean, I am incredibly good looking... It's time for Biology. Look who's sitting next to me. Yes, it's Bella. Just who I need to see. We're identifying different types of bacterium today. This happens to be my strong suit. Oh well, I might as well get the worst out of the way.

"Hi. I'm Edward. Cullen.

"Oh, hi. I'm, uh, I'm--"

"Isabella Swan." Damn! Big mistake!

"How did you... What... Do I...?"

"Uh, no. You don't know me, but everyone's been talking about you. You're the first new kid to come here in a while. A few years actually. well, um, welcome to Forks.

"Oh. Yeah, thanks. Oh, and call me Bella." She smiled. It was breif. It was tiny. But she smiled.

I smile a little, too. "Sure. So, lets get started on this." We're the first ones to finish. Aparently Biology is her strong suit, too. The teacher is coming over to check our work.

"So, you give Miss Swan a chance at it, Cullen?"

"Yes sir," Bella cofessed, "You see, I did this before at my old school. We both did the work."

"Oh, very well, then. Good job. Both of you," he grunted. He was obviously not pleased that we shared the assignment. I think he wants to get me in trouble.

Soon, the bell rings. I decide to walk Bella to Gym, which she tels me she despises. I kind of figured... My last period passes in a fog. I can't beleive it. I talked to Bella and nobody died. There was no earthquake, there was no fire, I didn't bite her like a candy apple. Think was an unexpected, wonderful surprise. I'm going home, where I will hide in my room for hours and not come out until tomorrow morning, just to see Bella.


	5. Crash

_**Okay, guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just been really busy. I know, I know, "What could you be busy with?" Whatever. Just sit down, shut up, and enjoy the chapter.**_

I got up out of bed with a smile on my face. I had made friends with the prey. I was so ecstatic, I breezed through my morning routine that I had become so accustomed. Before I knew it, my teeth were brushed, I was showered, my clothes were on, and I was in my car. Before Emmett even shut the door, I was zooming out of the driveway. As I ignored the speed limit all the way to Forks Puplic High School, my thoughts wandered. I wasn't half as worried about Bella as I had been the day before. All morbid visions of her bloodless face, my full red eyes, and vicious hunger all had slipped away. Now I only saw bella and I, together in Biology, me forcing down my desire to throw her down on the table and suck the sweet liquid from her veins. I didn't care what the chances were, I just wanted to see that perfectly white, heart-shaped face. Until I pulled into the school parking lot. There she was. Standing with Mike Newton and Jessicca Stanley. I quickly dipped, into both of their thoughts.

_Oh! My! God! I can't beleive Tyler actually asked bella to the dance! And then to prom! I mean, it's, like, months away! _I was starting to realize that Jessicca didn't like Bella as much on the inside than she appeared to on the outside.

_The nerve of that guy! He's stepping on to my turf. If I had a chance to be alone with him right after he asked, I swear to God, I wouldda--_ And that Newton! He really needed to understand that Bella just wasn't interested. He had half the girls in the school drooling over him. Why couldn't he just pick one?

Ah, and there's Bella. As always, unreadable. There is just something about her. Something that was keeping me out of her complex mind. It was not good, but not bad, either. I mean, for one thing, she would always seem so mysterious. The bad: She would always be mysterious! I like my power. It's one of the few things I like about my current _situation._ Being able to see into my friends, enemies, aquaintances, family, and strangers. It was the ultimate advantage.

I ventured a wave over to Bella. She waved back sheepishly. Humans. Always so shy, so nervous. That was another advantage to being a vampire. With the super strength, nearly in-destructable, we were pretty much never scared. Although, when I think about it, it seems rather boring. Sure, there's the thrill of the hunt, containing yourself from biting the nearest source of nourishment. But there was also the boredom of knowing you will never be in true danger. All of the vampires in old myths hid themselves because they could be killed with a wooden stake stabbed into their heart, or going into daylight. They were vulnerable. If I go in daylight, I _sparkle, _I don't burn. If I get stabbed, it's, "Carslisle, get you take a look at this?" I think it would be exciting to be in danger for once.

But now, I couldn't think about myself, for Bella was in danger. Tyler's van was darting right toward her! I looked into his mind. He couldn't be that psycho, could he? _That bitch. If she won't go to the dance with me, she's not going at all!_ Yep, apparently he could. Without thinking, I rushed right in between Bella and the van. I pushed Bella under me in a crouched position. In a matter of milli-seconds, the crazed teenager's van collided with me. The van swerved to the side after its front was damaged. Before I could stop Bella from looking, she saw it. An Edward Cullen shaped dent in the front of Tyler's wrecked van. There were bigger problems...

"Edward! Oh my God! What the... How the... You..." I couldn't let her finish. She was suspicious and we were in front of a large, very panicked, crowd.

"Bella," I began, "Are you okay? We need an abulance! Someone call 9-1-1!" I shouted at my classmates. "Quickly!" Just then, a flashing ambulence zoomed into the lot. For a moment, I could have sworn they must have driven faster than me. I'd have a chuckle about that later. Two muscular men burst out of the back of the vehicle, and loaded a groaning Tyler onto a strecher.

"Time for you, miss," said one of the men, gesturing to Bella.

"No. No, I'm fine. I really don't need an ambulence." But she looked tired, and confused.

"Bella, you need to go. Come on." With that, I lifted her into my arms. Let's see her try and get out of that. Almost reading my mind (HA!), she started to struggle.

"No! Put me down! Ed-Ward!" She started pounding on my strong arms with her fists. Bothe she and I knew she didn't have a chance. With one swift motion, I leaped over the debris, into the back of the ambulence, forced a screaming girl onto the table, and shut the door, all while trying to keep a straight face.

_**Hope you liked this one. It was SOOO much fun to write! The next chapter, and I'm not making any promises, will, maybe, be up by next Friday... Don't expect it... R&R?**_


	6. Hospital Visit

_**I totaly forgot to to this in all the other chapters: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyers characters. If I did, I would be the coolest person alive... Yah... so... Enjoy...?**_

Dammit. This was not good. I know Bella saw me. There is no way in hell that a danger-seeking human, who seems to have taken a bit of a liking to me, could have not seen me fly from one end of the parking lot to the other saving her from ultimate peril. But I can't think about that now, can I? Because that very same girl is staring at me and I have to pretend that I don't have a clue what she's talking about.

"Edward," she started with softness in her voice but deadliness in her eyes, "would you please explain to me what is going on?"

"Bella, I don't have a clue what you're talking about." My thoughts are too similar to my spoken words... "All I know is that I saw that maniac Tyler speeding toward you in a van so I pushed you out of the way."

"But, that can't be! I distinctly remember--"

"Excuse me, but could we have some privacy?" I asked the man who was making sure Bella was not seriously injured. If Bella was going to come this close to the truth, I couldn't have any other witnesses.

"Sure," he muttered and climbed up to the front of the ambulence with the driver.

"Now, Bella, what was it you were saying?" I was actually wondering how much Bella would actually guess. Who knows, it may even be entertaining.

"I was saying that there is no way you could have pushed me out of the way! You were standing all the way over by your car, at the farthest point away from me you clould have been, and I was standing with Jessicca and Mike. There was no way you could have made it that far in so little time."

Damn. She was good. Maybe she could be a lawyer if she'll live that long, but I highly doubt it. "Bella, I don't have any idea what your on about. I was standing right next to you. You must have been imagining things. I mean, that van did hit you pretty hard. You probably have a concussion. Maybe we should that guy back here--"

"Don't you even try to change the subject, Edward Cullen! I was NOT seeing things and you were NOT right next to me! I've got witnesses, so don't you even try."

"Witnesses, huh? And why would you need witnesses? I saved your life! You're going to sue me for that? Saving you? And who are these 'witnesses'? Stanley? She'd do anything to try and get the attention on herself. probably sue you for wrinkling her blouse when you fell to the pavement. Newton? Please, everyone knows he'd do anything to get me in trouble. There's nothing you can do and nothing you will do."

"Try me." Not much I can say to that, so we rode all the rest of the way to the hospital in silence.

When we arrived at the hospital, the man who had crawled into the front seat earlier tried to carry Bella in on a strecher, but she just kicked him off and started to walk. Why did she have to be so difficult? I briskly swept her off her feet. Literally. She tried to get away, but not with the same force she had when I carried her into the ambulence right after the accident. I think she must secretly like it when I hold her. We fast-walked through the automatic doors, into the elevator, and then to Carslisle's office. I had almost forgotten that he worked here. I'd never understand how he did it. Even with his craving for blood, he was still able to perform surgery on countless Humans, without ever losing control.

Carslisle walked into the room. "Now, Miss Isabella Swan..." He remembered the name. "Isabella Swan," he said in an undertone. "Why does that name sound so-- Edward!" He seemd a bit surprized to see me. "Edward, may I have a quick word with you?"

"Sure," I choked out. I was not anticipating this little chat I was bound to have. I walked into Carslisle's tiny workspace with him following close behind.

_Oh, you are in sooo deep, Edward Cullen. How could you? How in the bloody hell did you almost expose yourself to a human? With so many witnesses! _It's safe to say Carslisle was more than pissed.

"Have a seat, Edward," he was spitting at me through clenched teeth. "Kindly explain to me what I was just thinking."

"Listen, Carslisle, it wasn't my fault! There was some maniac trying to run her over! You expected me not to save her?" I knew he would understand, but it still was "un-acceptable".

"I understand how you feel about this girl," he whispered, "But you still could have endangered this whole family... Fine, you're off the hook. There's not much way I could punish you, is there? Sure, I could burn you and banish you from this earth, but that'd be a bit harsh, wouldn't it?" Here, he chuckled to himslef. "Now, I've got to examine Bella, but you should stay in the waiting room. By the way, she is very beautiful. I understand you completely.

I stalked out to the waiting area. After about an hour, Bella came out of the room, followed by Carslisle.

"No broken bones, no sprains, just a minor concussion. You'll be fine Bella. Just try to avoid vans. You seem to make them angry." Bella made a fake laugh. I had a feeling from the beginning that Bella didn't admire jokes about her accident-proneness.

Just then, Tyler came out of his room in a wheelchair. I read the mind of of his nurse and learned he had a fracture in his right leg and a large gash on his forehead. He seemed to have harmed himself more than he had harmed Bella.

"Bella!" he screamed when he saw her. "I am so sorry! I lost control of my van and before I knew it I was speeding right towards you and--"

"Tyler, it's okay," she told him. "No harm done, to me anyway," looking at his bruised and casted body. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm kinda tired, and would like to go home."

"Sure. I'm sorry again. You go rest." _See you in hell, bitch! _This kid should really try therepy.


End file.
